Final Goodbye
by Transparent Existance
Summary: When a boy from school gets mad because Drake stole his girlfriend, he decides to take matters into his own hands. But it goes to far and leaves him fighting to survive. Just a short fic to pass the time, and try something a bit different.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Drake and Josh, nor am i profiting from this.

**A/N**: This is going to be my shortest fic, it'll only be about two or three chapters. It will also be my first with a main character dying, so, if you're against that, then, you've been warned. I really just wanted a distraction from everything else going on in my life, and i got the idea for this, so, enjoy it, hate it, let me know what you think about it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Josh wiped down the counters again, out of more useful things to do. He had thirty minutes left until his shift ended, then he was off to pick Drake up from the party at Brendon's house, and finally home to his homework. The minutes seemed to drag on endlessly. The theatre wasnt very busy tonight, but, with Brendon's parents out of town and almost everybody having been invited over there, he guessed it made sense.

Just twenty five more minutes. Josh sighed heavily as he double checked that all of the candys were stocked, nothing was expired. All the things he'd been doing over and over for the last hour. He'd collected the expired snacks for Drake, it made him happy, and kept them from going to waste.

Soon... he was counting the secounds now, the agonizing wait for the clock to hit just the right time. He hoped that drake would be ready to leave when he got there, because Mindy would be heading to their house after he got out of work. He didn't want to waste a moment of the time they had together.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Drake stumbled through the house, he wasn't drunk, just plesently buzzed. He didnt drink very often, but Jennifer had insisted and he really wanted to make out with her. He didnt have alot of time left before Josh came to pick him up, he had to find her fast.

He was heading up the stairs when he bumped into Britany. She stared at him with cold, hateful blue eyes.

"So, you're here with Jennifer?" She asked acussingly.

"Yeah." He replied, offerng a charming smile.

"I thought we were together." She snapped. "You were with me the other day, and you have'nt said otherwise, so whats going on?"

Drake wasn't sure what to say, usually the charming smile worked. "Look, Britany,"

"Forget it." She growled, pushing past him. "One day you're going to get whats comeing to you," She hissed.

He watched her walk away, a part of himself wanting to chase her down, the rest of him wanting to go and find Jennifer. Jennifer seemed like the safer of the two.

Chaz and Gregory watched as britany stormed off, not saying a word to either. She had left Chaz for Drake, and he still hated them both for it. But for all of his resentment toward his ex-girlfriend, he still cared about her.

"Maybe it is time that he got what was comeing to him." Chaz mused as he watched Drake move out of sight.

"What do you mean?" Grgory asked, sipping his drink. Chaz was his best friend, he'd do just about anything for him.

"Nothing bad happens to that kid, I say we change that." He nodded his head, waiting for Gregory to follow him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Finally! After what seemed like forever, it was five 'o clock! Without a moment of hesitance Josh clocked out and said goodbye to his co workers. It would take about fifteen minutes to get to Brendon's house, then about twenty to get home. Then he'd be able to relax, and do homework with Mindy. he felt like he hadnt seen her in weeks, even though they'd been in class together just yesturday.

He walked out to the car, smiling widly as he put the keys into the ignition and started it up. He had the next two days to himself and he planned on making them great.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Drake was starting to get bored looking for Jennifer. She'd said that she would be right back, and he'd waited, but he couldnt find her. There were alot of good looking girls here, he wanted to kiss someone before leaving. He'd been asking around, everyone who'd seen her pointed him in a different direction.

"Hey, have you seen Jennifer?" he asked Chaz.

Chaz grinned and pointed toward a room at the end of the hall. 'She went in there a few minutes ago."

"Thanks." Drake smiled before finishing his drink and heading toward the room.

He opened the door with a smile on his face, peeking inside. He didnt see Jennifer anywhere. "Jenn?" he called as he walked into the room and shut the door.

"She's not in here." Gregory said as he stepped out from behind the door, startleing Drake.

"You scared me," he laughed nervously. He didnt like Gregory being between him and the door. Something felt off and he didnt like it.

There was a knock at the door and a moment later Chaz walked in. His smile was cruel and eyes dark. Drake didnt like the looks either of them were giving him.

"Sorry if I'm intruding." he said before trying to push past them to the door.

"Not so fast." Chaz said as Gregory grabbed him roughly by the arm.

"Let go." Drake said, fear setting in.

"No." Chaz said. "I saw what you did to Britany, the way you just discarded her. You know, she left me for you."

Drake tried to pull away from Gregory again. "I'm sorry." he said to Chaz. Looking at Chaz, Drake knew he was the better looking one, but he didnt want to say it out loud. He just wanted to leave. Josh would be there soon. "My brother's gonna be here soon to pick me up."

"Then I guess we'd better hurry." Chaz snickered, clenching his fist he struck Drake across the face.

His head spun with the pain of the impact. He woud have fallen if Gregory hadn't been holding onto his arm so tightly. Drake tried to pull his arm free again, resulting in Gregory twisting it painfully behind his back.

"Stop it." he shouted. He was scared, and angry.

Chaz nodded at Gregory, who clamped his hand over Drake's mouth. Panic was setting in as he saw freedom dissapear. He tried to shout out for help, to be louder then the music pumping through the house. The more he tried to ull away from Gregory the tighter his grip became.

"How many girls have you crushed and cast aside?" Chaz asked him. "They know what you're like, yet they still flock to you, to be quickly used and cast away. It doesnt make sense." He said before hitting Drake again, this time in the stomach.

He continued to hit him, in the face, the stomach, over and over untill there was blood on his knuckles and tears in Drake's eyes. He didnt care how badly he hurt him, he just wanted him to feel pain. "I loved her." He growled, wrapping his fingers around Drake's throat.

"Chaz..." Gregory said uneasily. This was begining to go too far. He could feel Drake struggling to breath and moved his hand away from his mouth.

"Please," Drake begged between breaths. "I'm sorry..."

"Sorry doesnt cut it." Chaz said before hitting him across the mouth.

"Chaz!" Gregory nearly yelled. "This is enough."

"No!" Chaz yelled. "It's not, he deserves this."

Gregory shook his head, releasing Drake's arm and watching as he fell to the floor.

"If you dont have the guts to help me," Chaz said bitterly. "then just leave."

Gregory walked toward the door, stoping with his hand on the cold handle. "Just hurry up." he said before leaving the room.

Chaz circled around Drake, looking down at him he kicked him in the spine. He laughed as Drake cried out in pain, as the pain and sobs shook his entire body. He continues to kick him in the back, the stomch, and then he kicked his arms until they moved so that he could hit the ribs. He hoped it hurt. He never wanted drake to forget this.

"Please..." Drake said as he coughed up blood. His vision was blurring, everything hurt.

"Shut up." Chaz snapped, falling to his knees he hit Drake across the mouth. He pushed Drake onto is back and brought his knee down hard onto his ribs. Before Drake could scream out he forced his hand over his mouth. He could feel the blood on his fingers as Drake tried to breath.

"You should have stayed away from Britany." He dug his knee harder against the surly damaged ribs untill he felt the crack. He watched in mild horror as Drake's eyes shot open with pain, as the muffled scream vibrated against his bloodied hand.

Drake tried to push him off, in panic he flailed his arms out toward Chaz, trying to hit him. It hurt to move his bruised arms, but he had to try! He kept screaming against Chaz's hand, blindly hoping that someone would hear him.

"Shut up. Shut up!" Chaz growled before hiting him against the jaw. The sudden silence terrified him. He watched as Drake's head fell back against the floor, the tears falling as his eyes became distant. "Drake?"

He moved his hand away from Drake's mouth, it was covered in blood. He was still breathing, though, the breaths were short and hard. Chaz moved to his feet, looking down at the bruise covered boy. "this isnt funny." He said, hoping that Drake was just messing with him. "It's not funny!" he repeated, kicking his side.

His only response was a dull groan. Slowly, Chaz backed away from Drake, toward the door. He didnt look back at him as he whiped the blood onto his jeans and left the room. He didnt look back at the closed door as he Joined Gregory in the hall. "Lets go." he said quietly. He wanted out of the house, to get as far away as possible.

"help..." Drake's voice was barly a whispered as he strugled to pull his phone out of his pocket. He felt its cold plastic with numbing fingers, it was smashed. His head fell back in defeat as the tears slid across his cheeks. "...Josh..."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Josh pulled up to Brendon's house and pulled out his phone. He tried calling drake three times before rolling his eyes in annoyance. He'd wanted to be able to leave immediantly. He turned the car off and pulled out the keys, marching up to the door and pushing it open. The place was full of kids he went to school with, a sea of faces that he needed to sort through to find the one he wanted. He pushed through the grups of talking people, asking each if they knew where drakle was. Strangly, no one had seen him for a while.

"have you seen Drake" he asked a couple boys who were making their way toward the door to leave.

The first one ignored him completly, the secound hesitated. "Upstairs, last bedroom on the left." he said quietly before pushing past.

Josh shook his head and headed for the stairs. He counted the doors until he came to the one where Drake was suppossed to be. He knocked twice. "Drake?"

There was no reply. Josh sighed heavily then knocked again. "Drake, come on I need to get home."

"Josh..." The reply was very quiet, very, pained.

Josh pushed open the door, looking in horror at the bruised and bleeding person on the floor. "Drake!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** The Lyrics and song _Into the Light _belong to In this Moment. It's one of the sadest, most beautiful songs I've ever heard, and the main reason I wanted to write this fic.

**A/N**: Okay, I've been trying to research fight i njuries for almost three hours, so if they're done badly, I'm sorry, google hasnt been very helpful in this... I''ve done my best guys.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

_~Can anybody tell me why We're lying here on the floor  
>And neither of us can barely breathe at all..."<em>

"Drake!" Josh shouted as he dashed into the room, falling to his knees beside his brother.

There were more bruises forming on his skin then he could count, and blood. It seemed like every other breath brough a bloodied cough out from Drake's lungs. Josh could feel himself panicing as he looked down at Drake, not knowing what to do.

"Drake," His words were an urgent whisper. He waited for long secounds for any kind of responce. All he recieved were more labored breaths, more blood spilling out from behind his lips. There were tears in his eyes as he took Drake's cold hand and squeezed it. "It's going to be okay." Josh promised as he moved his arms under drake's head and knees. "I'm gonna get you to the Hospital."

Gently, Josh lifted drake off of the floor. He held him protectivly as he pushed the door open, avoiding the shocked expresions on the party-goers faces as he cariied Drake out of the room.

"Get out of the way!" Josh shouted as he made his way down the hall. "Move." The desperation in his voice rang clear.

He stumbled as he got closer to the stairs, Drake was heavier then he looked and Josh was having trouble carrying him.

One of the larger football players ran to Josh's side, seeing him strugle to carry Drake. Josh didnt want to hand Drake to anbody, didnt trust anyone with him right now. He didnt know who had done this to his brother, but he hated that person more then anything. he looked at the stairs again, knowing that he couldnt carry Drake down them without falling. Hesitantly, he handed Drake to the boy, making sure that he had a good hold of him.

"Thank you." Josh said, voice breaking as he grabbed his keys from his pocket.

He ran to his car faster then he'd ever run in his life, unlocking it and pushing the front passenger seat down. he waited with panicked impatience as Drake was carried over toward the car and lain into the seat. Josh didnt waste a secound buckling him in and running over to the drivers side.

"Thanks," he said again before jumping into his seat and starting the car.

Josh tried not to look at the crowd of curious faces that had gathered at the door to the house, each wanting to know what was going on. he didnt care about any of them right now. All that mattered was getting Drake help. He pulled out of the driveway and began speeding down the road, going as fast as the other cars on the road would allow.

Who the hell could have done this? He asked himself as he took a moment to look down at Drake. He was so pale the blood on his chin seemed to glow. Such a bright red...

Josh turned his eyes back to the road, carefully pulling his phone out from his pocket he dialed Mindy's number. After two rings she answered.

"Josh, where are you?" She asked. She sounded so happy, he didnt want to ruin her day, but he couldnt tell his parents himself...

"Are you at my house?" he asked, unable to hide the panic in his voice.

"I just got here, what's wrong?"

"I need you to do something for me." He asked, looking overas Drake coughed up more blood.

"Josh, what's happening?" She could hear him panicing.

"I need you to tell my parents to get to the Hospital." He nearly shouted.

"Josh," Mindy said sternly. "What happened, are you okay?"

_I'm deffinatly not okay... _Josh thouht as he tried to settle down. He released the gas petal, not wanting to get pulled over. "Drake's hurt," It hurt to say it aloud. "Someone beat him up, he's caughing up blood."

"Oh my god..." She whispered. "Josh..."

"Please, just tell my parents, I'm driving him there now."

"Allright." She said breathlessly. "I love you." She said before hanging up the phone.

"I love you too." Josh said, though she was no longer on the line.

He turned to Drake again, assuring himself that he was still breathing. "Drake?" There was no response. "Drake you've got to wake up." He shouted.

"...Josh..." His voice was weak, barley audible.

"That's it." josh said, slightly relieved. "Drake, who did this?"

"Couldn't find...Jenn..." Drake muttered before errupting into a coughing fit.

"You're gonna be okay." Josh was trying to assure himself as much as Drake.

"Josh..." Drake barly managed to say hs name before passing out again.

the thirty minutes to the Hospital were the most agaonizing of josh's life. Every stoplight and every car that pulled out infront of him caused his to explode into angry fits of shouting and cursing. As soon as he parked the car he ran to the passenger side, carefully pulling drake into his arms and running for the doors.

He burst into the lobby, eyes searching for anyone who could help. "Somebody help him!" he shouted, carrying Drake toward the reception desk. "He needs help, now!" Josh nearly screamed at the woman behind the desk.

_~The doctors saying hold on tight As we say our last goodbyes  
>And this is, a moment that changes our whole lives...~ <em>

Within moments a group of nurses and a doctor were there with a gurney. They took Drake from his arms and laid him down, the doctor looking over him for a brief moment before giving orders.

"Hold on kid." he said as he watched Drake cough up more blood. "get moving!" the doctor shouted.

Josh was following them in an instant, on their heels as they rushed Drake past the curious people watching and toward the emergency doors. He had to make sure Drake would be okay! As they came to the doors one of the nurses turned and stopped Josh.

"You'll have to wait out here." She said before following the others through the doors.

Josh stood, lost in time as he watched them wheel Drake away, his eyes meeting Drake's barly open ones for a brief secound before the doors swung shut, There was so much fear and pain in those eyes.

Minutes later Josh watched as his parents, Meghan and Mindy burst through the doors. They spotted him in an instant and rushed toward him.

"Josh, What happened?" audrey asked.

"I-I don't know." he said, tears filling his eyes. "I got to the house to pick him up, and he wasnt waiting for me. So I went inside to find him, he was in an upstairs room, on the floor..." The memory of it left him shaken.

Walter wrapped an arm around his son and helped him toward the hard plastic chairs. "Take your time son." he said.

Josh shook his head. "He was covered in bruises, and he's caughing up blood." The words were comeing out so fast they blurred together. "I don't know who did it, but they just left him there...'

Josh stopped, the guys who were leaving when he got there, the one who'd known exactly where to find Drake... He'd seen the guys who'd done it, but he couldnt remember who they were! "Im sorry," He whispered as he continued to cry.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_~And I still believe in the good  
>And I still believe in the light<br>And I wanna feel the sun  
>I wanna free you tonight...~ <em>

The doctor and nurses worked furiously around Drake. There were so many different inguries they hardly knew where to start. Brocken ribs, a punchured lung, a fractured jaw and internal bleeding were just a few of the complications they'd found after the initial overview. The head injurys had given him a concussion, the alchohol in his system had thinned the blood.

In a chaotic dance they worked around him, doing everything in their power to stabilize him and keep him breathing so that they could try and repair the damage. After about an hour had passed, the doctor left the room to confront the family.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

An hour passed before they knew anything. They sat in worried silence as they waited for any knews. Audrey and Walter had been to the main desk at least a dozen times demanding information on Drake, each time they'd been told the doctor would be present soon.

Their hopes lifted as they watched a tired looking man walk out of the emergency ward toward the receptionists desk, as she pointed him in their direction. He approached them slowly, watching as they jumped to their feet.

"Are youthe boy's parents?" he asked.

"Were Drake's parents." Audrey said, her eyes searching his. Her stomach was knotting with fear.

"Can we talk a moment?" he asked, gesturing them away from Josh, Mindy and meghan.

"Of course," Walter said, giving an aplolgetic glance back to the others.

The doctor took a deep breath. "Your son,"

"Drake." Audrey said.

"Yes, Drake has sustained a number of serious injuries. "he has a few broken ribs, a fractured jaw and a concussion. His lung was punchured, we've managed to repair it and stop the internal bleeding, but,"

"But what?" Audrey demanded, tears falling across her cheeks.

"Your son, Drake, has slipped into a coma. He's suffered a great deal of traumatic injuries."

"Will he be okay?" Audrey could barly speak.

The Doctor breathed heavily. It was never easy to tell a family that their child may never be okay. "As of right now we can't be sure. There's a chance he may not wake up at all, and if he does, he may be stuck in a vegitative state for the rest of his life."

Audrey felt her knees give out as she fell into Walter's arms.

"Will he survive?" Walter asked, his own tears falling.

"We don't know." The doctor replied apologetically.

Walter nodded, hating every word that he'd heard. "Can we see him?"

"He's being set up in a room in the I.C.U. I'll have a nurse escort you there as soon as possible." The Doctor lifted a clipboard, handing it to them. "We'll need you to fill thee out, as soon as you can."

Walter took the clip board and turned away from the doctor, helping audrey to sit down before staring hatefully at the papers.

Josh had felt his heart sink the moment he'd seen his mom collapse into his dad's arms. In that moment Maghan had turned toward him, eyes filled with tears, and fallen into his. Whatever they were saying, it had to be bad.

He watched with blurry eyes as His dad helped his mom sit down, waiting as long as he could before questioning them. "Dad...?"

Walter hesitated before answering. He knew that they'd be upset by the news, he still couldn't believe it. He took a few deep, trembling breathes before telling them everything that the doctor had told them.

Meghan burst into uncontrolable sobs and fell into her mothers arms, shaking her head, nearly shouting that it wasnt true. The doctor was lying, he didnt know what he was talking about.

Josh looked down at his hands, remnants of Drake's blood still there. He felt numb as his hands shook, empty despite all of the pain filling him up. It couldn't be true. The thought that Drake would never wake up, would never get him into trouble with some rediculous plan for fun... Drake had to be okay, he was Drake.

Mindy turned toward Josh, tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry." She said, and she meant it. She didn't like Drake, but this seemed like too much. It was too aweful. She pulled Josh into her arms, feeling his tears all onto her shoulders as he shook.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_~And I'm falling, Watching as you're hurting I'm down here I'm on my knees How can I survive? And you turn to me and promise me you're ready And tell me you'll be waiting on the other side...~_

Twenty minutes had passed before a nurse came to collect the clipboard and lead them to Drake's room. They followed her in somber silence, a single filed line of pained expresions and sad faces. She stopped infront of a dreadfully white door, looking at each f them for long moments.

"One at a time, five minutes each." She said sternly. She looked down at Meghan, then to Audrey. "How old is she?"

"Thirteen." Audrey lied. She knew that meghan wouldn't be alowed inif she didnt.

The nurse looked at her questionably, then nodded. "She can go in with one of you."

Audrey took Meghan's hand and walked into the room, her breath stopping in her chest as she looked at her son laying on that bed. He was attached to so many different machines. They were reading his vitals, helping him breath... She couldn't stop the tears from falling as Meghan sqeezed her hand and began to cry.

She took a few steps forward, Gentlly grasping Drake's hand. She had to touch him, to know that this was real. The reality of it made it so much worse for her. A nightmare that she couldn't escape. She watched helplessly as the tears fell from her eyes and onto his cold hand, as Meghan starred at him in terror.

She'd never seen her brother like this, so lifeless and vulnerable. The thought that he'd never wake up, that he might die terrorfied her. Drake had been there all her life, she didnt know how she'd live without him.

She shook her head violently. "You can beat this Drake." She tried to believe every word. "You're stonger then those doctors think, I know it...' The tears fell harder, drowning her words. "I love you." She barly choked out.

It broke Audrey's heart to see Meghan so hurt. She pulled her daughter into her arms, holding her protectivly as she looked down at Drake's bruised face. "I love you so much." She whispered, gently moving the hair from his eyes.

The left the room, both of them crying as Walter walked inside.

He didt know what to do as he looked down at his stepson. Seeing all the pain that had been left on Drake's body, the bruises ad machines keeping him breathing, he was filled with a deep hate for whoever had done this. Whoever had done it couldnt have had a good reason... There was no reason, Drake was a good kid. He didnt deserve this.

Walter let his tears fall freely as he held Drake's hand, trying to will all of his strength to him. He wanted that doctor to be wrong, for Drake to wake up and be himself. He loved him too much to loose him.

When Josh's turn finally came he entered the room with trembling legs. He hadnt seen Drake since he'd brought him in. In that bed, attached to the machines, he looked worse then he had when Josh had found him.

Josh went to Drake's side, grasping his hand tightly and squeezing his eyes shut. He didnt want to see Drake like this! He fell to his knees beside the bed, hands wrapped around Drake's as he cried. He couldn't die, not like this. Josh knew that without Drake he'd loose more then just a brother and best friend. he'd loose a huge part of his life, someone that made everyday worth something. Even if they got into trouble, even if sometimes Drake drove him crazy... He needed him. He was his brother, his best friend.

"Please," Josh begged as he rested his head against the bed frame, his knees hurting from the cold, hard floor. "Please don't die."

A knock at the door pulled Josh into his senses. He pulled himself to his feet, feeling them drag underneath him. He turned around, looking back at Drake. He could see all of the pain behind his closed eyeslids. In every forced breath. "I'll be here," he promised. "When you wake up."

After Josh left the room the nurse urged them to go back to the lobby, or to go home. Drake needed his rest, he was badly hurt. All of her words seemed cruel to them as they each gazed through the solid door, toward Drake who was lying there hurt and alone. They didnt want to leave.

They were being ushered down the hall when a loud bell started ringing, they froze in place, ignoring the nurse as she tried to push them forward. They held their ground and watched as the doctor and some nurses flooded into Drake's room. _NO!_

Audrey tried to run back to the room, her voice echoing off of the walls as she screamed Drake's name. A group of nurses and security guards rushed toward their group, trying to force them back into the lobby, Audrey fought against their arms, her own streched toward Drake's room as she cried and called out to him.

Josh slipped by the guards, running as fast as he could. No! No! No! He prayed harder then ever that drake was okay, that nothing was wrong. He stopped in front of the open door, paralyzed as he watched the medical personel surrounding Drake, checking the machines and shouting orders. He felt thick arms wrap around him as a guard tried to pull him away. He listened as closely as he could as he was pulled away from the room. He screamed when he heard the heart monitor deadline.

"Drake!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ten minutes passed as slowly as ten hours as they ssat in the cold, hard lobby chairs. Thewir eyes were sore and bloodshot from crying as they waited for any news. They had to know. They were afraid to know.

They held their breath as they watched the doctor imerge from the emergency room doors, his head down and hands shaking. They shook their heads no as he slowly aproached them, his eyes full of a solumn sorrow that comes with giving familys the worst of news.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"No..." Audrey whispered, searching his face desperatly for any sihn that this was just a cruel joke. "No, he can't be," She fell to her knees on the floor, her heart breaking.

"We did everything we could. Im sorry for your loss."

"Drake..." Walter whispered as his stomach knotted. This couldnt be happening.

"I want to see him." Audrey demanded, her voice breaking as the sobs broke through. "Let me see him."

Doctor richards looked at the grieving family and nodded. "Of course, right this way."

He led them silently through the halls toward a different room. A small, empty room with only a boy in a bed. They waled into that room and felt a part of themselves die with Drake as he lay there, not breathing, not, living.

_~I'm staring deep into your eyes They're telling me the time has come And I know you're ready to rise and sail home The room is filling up with light As we say our last goodnight I thank you for every second of your life..~_

Audrey fell apart as she ran toward her son, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and sobbing into his unmoving chest. This couldnt be happening, please no! Walter stood next to the bed, holding Meghan close as she screamed tears into his shoulder, as she begged and pleaded for Drake to be okay, for him not to leave her. He held her close and hugged her tightly as his own grief overtook him.

Josh starred into Drake's face, seeing the peace that was there, but he couldnt accept it. Not now, not like this. he didnt want to be alone, to go through life without Drake by his side.

He watched the medical staff leave the room, all of them with their heads down, offering their condolences. With them out of the room, everything got brighter. Their bodies and shadows gone, the light flooded in, consuming them in this time of utter darkness.

He watched his mom move drake's hair away from his forehead, watched her kiss him goodbye as her tears fell over his cheeks. He watched as Meghan hugged Drake tightly, kissing his cheek while she silently begged him to wake up. One by one Walter held them, helped them to take the hardest steps of their lives: walking out of that room, away from Drake.

Josh stepped forward, without hesitance he threw his arms around Drake and cried on his shoulder. He felt his legs trembling as his body gave in to the grief and exhaustion. This was too much, this couldnt be real. Five hours ago Drake had been alive and perfectly fine, promising him that he'd be ready when Josh got to the house to pick him up. And now, now he was gone.

Josh pulled his head away from Drake's shoulder and looked into his quiet face. "I promise to live for you too. I don't know how, but I won't let you fade away. I'll keep going for you." He choked out as the sobs took his voice.

Mindy stood in the doorway, her tears falling fast and many. She watched josh cry and felt more pain then she'd ever thought possible. He was suffering so much, they all were. She told herself that no matter what, she'd be by Josh's side through this, she would try to be there for all of them. She looked over to Drake and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry." She said, and she meant it.

Walter placed a hand on Josh's shoulder, nodding that it was time to go as Josh looked up to him with the saddest eyes he'd ever seen.

"Dad," Josh cried as he fell into his father's arms, searching for any comfort that might be there.

_~And I still believe in the good And I still believe in the light And I wanna feel the sun I wanna free you tonight And you showed me all the good And you lead me through the light And you gave me the sun It's time to free you tonight...~_

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**A/N:** This is the longest, and hardest chapter I've written in a while. Any feedback would be appreciated. I'm sorry if I've made you cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: A tout le monde is the property of Megadeth. As usual, I make no claims of ownership of Drake and Josh.

A/N: I've been incredibably distracted while writing this. if it seems choppy, its because i've taken three days to write it, due to distractions.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_~~ A tout le monde (To all the world!)  
>A tout mes amis (To all my friends)<br>Je vous aime (I love you)  
>Je dois partir (I must leave) ~~~<em>

Josh was layng in Drake's bed when the alarm clock began to screech. His eyes felt numb, sore from the tears that hadnt semed to stop. Even know he was expecting drake to attack that alarm clock for a few more minutes of sleep.

Sleep... Drake would never wake up again. The before school routine was lost to him now, forever. He didnt want to go, to be around all of those people who'd known his brother, who wanted to know what happened. But the school was holding an assembaly today, a sort of memorial for Drake and Josh was suppossed to say a few words.

There were alot of things he wanted to say, not about Drake, but about the monster who'd done this to him. He wanted to look into that sea of faces, and just know which of them had done it. He wanted that person to feel guilt so strong that it hurt him as much as he'd hurt Josh's family.

He made his was groggily down the stairs and into the kitchen. His mom had made eggs for them, ot the perfect ones she'd made so many times before. No. These eggs were in the same state she was. An utter mess, desperatly trying to hold together for the sake of everyone else.

Audrey hadnt said a word since they'd left the hospital. She'd been in her room, crying. Josh had heard her choked sobs all night and it broke his heart. She'd lost Drake, the same as he had, but it was different for her. She'd had him his whole life, raised him, loved him. He'd been her first child, her everything. And now he was gone, too soon, so brutal.

Josh picked at the eggs, trying to eat. He wasnt hungry, the pain filled him up. He did his best, hiding what he counldnt eat deep within the trash can. he walked through the too quiet house, hesitating before he left for school. the way he always had when Drake was running late.

Audrey was walking down the stairs as he was preparring to leave, his red eyes met hers or a brief moment before they both turned away. "Mom..."

"I love you Josh." She said quietly.

"I love you too mom." he said before leaving.

He stood in the gym, watching without interest as the students flooded in, taking their seats and looking toward the progecter screen in the middle of the room. On its white screen was a photo of drake as he'd been: Alive and smiling that same old goofy grin, guitar in hand. The way josh wanted to remember him, the way he should still be now...

After everyone was seated and had quieted down the principal walked toward the microphone next to the projector, taking a deep breath before addressing his students.

"Most of you already know that Drake Parker died yesterday. He was an enthusiastic young man and he will be missed. The wake is open to everybody tomorrow at two pm, for anyone wishing to pay their final respects. His brother Josh is here to say a few words.." the princible trailed off. The walls echoed with the sobs of countless girls, the whispers of the boys.. he shook his head, stepping aside to make room for Josh.

Josh could feel his legs trembaling as he approached the microphone. His mouth full of words. The words he should say, the words he wanted to say. He looked at all of them, knowing that he didnt even know the majority, knowing that even the crying girls hadnt really known Drake.

He stood motionless as he breathed, ignoring the prying eyes and waiting ears. "Drake was," _Was_... it hurt to say it. "He was a great person. He cared about his family, his friends. He could seem so selfish sometimes, and he always knew how to get under my skin..." Josh closed his eyes, the tears falling slow and silent. "He was, he was full of love and energy, and he shared it. He was stubborn..." Josh looked over his shoulder to the image on the screen. "More then anything he loved music, listening to it, making it. His drream was to play his music for everyone, to share it with them so that they could enjoy it as much as he did. He was my brother... my best friend in the whole world."

Josh stepped away from the microphone, the tears coming in too strong now. He looked back up at the crowd, anger showing from behind his pain. "He didnt deserve this. Whoever did this, I hope your happy now." Josh said cruely as he walked away, ignoring the princible as he tried to scold him for those last words.

The principle didnt know what to say as he watched Josh leave the gym, as he turned toward his students. He hit a button on the projecter, and the image disapeared, moving into a collage of photos and video clips playing with one of Drake's songs. "This assembaly is over, you're all free to go. He said as he moved away from the screen.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Britany left the gym with tears in her eyes. The last words she'd said to Drake echoed through her mind. _"One day you're going to get whats comeing to you,"_ She hadnt meant this. She was halfway to her car when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Britany?" Chaz said, his voice soft. "You okay?"

He knew why she was crying, why half the girls in the school were in tears right now. He knew that he should care more, that his simple beating had killed someone... He was afraid of what he'd done.

"Chaz," She sighed, falling into his arms as her tears fell harder. "I-I cant beliebe he's gone. The way he died, its so horrible."

"It was what you wanted." He said, frowning as she pulled away.

"What?" She asked, horrified.

"You said you wanted him to get what he deserved."

"Not like this," She stammered. "I wanted him to get his heart broken, not to be..." She looked at Chaz, backing away slowly. "You...?"

"i did it for you." He smiled. "I didnt mean to kill him, it just sorta happened."

"Chaz, you need to go to the police." She said.

"Why?" He asked angerly. "How many of the girls here did he hurt? Did he use? Sure, death sucks, but, he had it comeing Britany."

She was disgusted by Chaz's words. "I'm calling the cops." She said, reaching for her phone.

"No!" Chaz growled, grabbing her arm. "they'll lock me up, I'll never get to be with you again."

She closed her eyes as he raised his fist and screamed.

She opened them again when she heard the thump. Chaz was laying on the ground, unconcious. "Gregory?" She asked slowly backing away.

"I couldnt live with it." he said, shaking. "I didnt know he was going to kill him, but he did. I was there, I helped..." Gregory shook his head. "Call the cops Britany, we can't let Chaz get away with this, I can't, I can't just live day to day for helping him."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Josh and his family stood near the parlor door, thanking everyone who had come to pay their final respects to Drake. It seemed like half the school had made their way there, giving condolences and saying goodbye. It took a little over two hours for the funeral home to clear of everything except for family. It seemed so empty now, too quiet as they stood around the casket looking down at Drake.

Meghan cried as she held Drake's hand. She didnt want him to be gone, not ever. The last two days had been the hardest of her life. It seemed like all she could do was cry and remember. The guys who'd done this were in jail, and they'd be there for a long time, but that didnt make her feel any better. Her brother was dead. When they were little, he'd promised that he'd always be there for her, to protect her. It was the only real lie he'd ever told her and she hated it.

Audrey looked down on her son with love and saddness. No parent should bury their child, expecially when their child was still so young. She would never forgive the boys who had done this, but she would never think of them. They werent worth it. She placed her hand over drake's, squeezing it lightly before kissing him goodbye.

Walter took a moment to say goodbye to his son. Drake may have had a different father, but Walter had cherished him as his own. he'd looked forward to being there as Drake grew up, to helping him with all of the challenges life held.

"Josh?" Grammy said as she stepped toward the casket.

Josh looked at her and stepped aside, seeing the tears in her eyes. "Thanks for comeing." he said quietly. "Drake thought you were pretty cool..."

"Oh Josh," She said as she pulled him into her arms. "He was a good kid." She whispered as she held Josh close.

They stood on the soft ground, listening to the priest as the words fell out of his mouth. They watched with hurting souls as the casket was lowered into the ground. One by one threy dropped handfuls of dirt into the hole, over Drake's resting body. They watched in silence as the hole was filled and the cemetary empied of everyone exept for them.

Josh walked toward the tombstone, placing a hand on it and closing his eyes. "I'm gonna miss you." he said quietly. "I'll be back to see you, all the time." hew promised as he cried. "I won't ever forget you, you're my best friend. i...I love you brother." Josh said before hesitantly joining his family and walking away. \

_~~So as you read this know my friends, I'd love to stay with you all, Please smile, smile when you think about me My body's gone that's all_  
><em>A tout le monde (To all the world!) A tout mes amis (To all my friends) Je vous aime (I love you) Je dois partir (I must leave) ~~<em>


End file.
